Everyday in Sugar Rush
by SweetyPie202
Summary: This is life in Sugar rush everyday


**I just got bored. I do not own any of the Wreck it Ralph characters.**

It was a bright sunny morning in Sugar Rush. Some of the racers were practicing their skills and their racing, while the rest of them were hanging out, waiting for the arcade to open. "Yesh, I can't get any signal here." Snowanna Rainbeau said moving her phone around. She groaned as the bars on her phone did not get shaded in. "Try pointing it to the ground." Crumbelina DiCaramello said as she kept her eyes on a book she was reading. "Uhhh…how is that going to help?" Snowanna put a confused look on her face. "Well that's where China is." Crumbelina said chuckling. Snowanna turned her face to her. "Ha-ha very funny." "How is China going to be under there? I mean were in a game for crying out loud!" Adorabeezle Winterpop giggled. "Hey Adorabeezle." Snowanna and Crumbelina said. "Hey guys." Adorabeezle said. "So what's up anything new?" Snowanna asked. "Nothing really. Just same old Adorabeezle, with her same old clothes and the same old kart." Adorabeezle answered. The girls turned their heads to see their president Vanellope Von Schweetz, followed by Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter, walk towards them. Crumbelina put a bookmark in her book and closed it. "Hi Vanellope." The girls said at the same time. "Jinx!" Snowanna and Crumbelina said to each other. "Double jinx!" Snowanna yelled. "No I jinxed you first." Crumbelina raised her eyebrow. Vanellope, Rancis and Taffyta exchanged glances. Adorabeezle let out a nervous chuckle.

"No I did!" Snowanna hollered

"No me!"

"No! I said jinx before you said jinx, then with both jinxed each other, and that's when I said double jinx, and now were jinxing each other at the same time! This clearly states I jinxed you first!"

"No way. That's a lie!" Crumbelina crossed her arms

"No it isn't. I made it sound confusing so you would say I jinxed you first."

"See it was a l—"

Adorabeezle cleared her throat to get the girls attention, which she did. The girls stopped arguing and turned their bodies towards Vanellope. "Oops, we got carried away again." Snowanna said putting her hands behind her back. "It's okay…I guess." Vanellope said. "Well anyway, were just here checking if everyone is alright and ready for the day." "Yeah were fine. I mean nothing is wr…" As the girls were speaking, Gloyd Orangeboar with Citrusella Flugpucker behind him snuck behind Rancis, who was clearly distracted by the girl's conversation. Gloyd softly and quietly reached into Rancis's pocket to grab his phone and switched it with another. Citrusella giggled behind him but Gloyd put his finger to his mouth, telling her to be quiet. They both crawled behind a bush. "This is going to be hilarious!" Gloyd quietly said to Citrusella.

"So when we start to race we have t—" Vanellope was cut off by the phone ringing in Rancis's pocket. His eyes widened as Vanellope and Taffyta looked at him. "Rancis.." Vanellope said. Rancis quickly took out the phone to stop it from ringing. "Sorry." Rancis said to her. He started to slide his finger on the phone but it wouldn't follow his movement. "What the fudge is wrong with m- AHHHHHHH!" he quickly yelled and threw the phone in the air. He jumped back literally about to fall. "WHAT THE FUDGE?! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"Taffyta yelled at him. Rancis was still yelling and covering his face. Then he saw Gloyd laughing his heart out in the corner of his eye. "WHY I HATE YOU SO FUDGING MUCH!" Rancis yelled as he walked over to Gloyd. The girls stood frozen in their place, wondering what the heck just happened. "Oh my gosh Dude! You should have seen your face!" Gloyd fell to the ground with his hands on his stomach. Citrusella giggled loudly. "Where's my real phone?" Rancis asked holding out his hand. "Here" Gloyd said still laughing. "Whose phone did you use to do the prank?" Vanellope asked. "Oh, I used Crumbelina's phone." "WHAT?" Crumbelina said as she looked around her pockets. "You son of a Butterfinger." Gloyd laughed again. "I'm just kidding." He took out Crumbelina's real phone. "Here you go." Gloyd said giving Crumbelina her phone back. Taffyta, Vanellope, Snowanna and Adorabeezle still stood frozen. "What the heck just happened?" Taffyta asked. "Who knows." Vanellope answered.

"HOLY SHIZZ YOU GUYS!" Snowanna yelled out. They all turned to her. "I GOT FUDGING RECEPTION FROM CHINA!" She started texting away. "Another happy ending." Citrusella said. "Noooooo….that was not a happy ending." Rancis said grabbing on to his chest.

**Comment and follow! 3**


End file.
